Robert Barron
Name: Robert Arthur Barron Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Classics (literature), church groups, formerly badminton. Appearance: Bobby is 6'1", with short, light blonde hair. Barron likes to think he is one of the beautiful people, and does look good for his age, having filled out his features nicely, getting a face that is hard without being sharp. However, he tries too hard to maintain it. He plucks his eyebrows, and uses lots of products to keep his skin clear and smooth, and shaves daily, even though he probably doesn’t need to. With a strong Roman nose, and a firm jaw line, he's trying harder than he should. He feels that his cheekbones could be better defined, but not so badly that he worries about them. Although he is thin lipped, it doesn’t drag his face down, keeping a long oval frame to it all. He's losing his athletic build due to a period of inactivity, but still keeps trim, currently weighing 170lbs. He has broad shoulders, and solid arms. His legs are skinnier than he would like, but knows it’s because he’s not been able to exercise them as much as he’d like. The rumours that he paid for surgery to remove a mole are true, even though he denies them. He hates his brown eyes, and uses coloured contacts to make them blue. He usually dresses smart/casual, with a sports coat and he favours lighter colours for clothing. Biography: Born the son of an investment banking couple, Barron screams money, but never flaunts his privilege. He's a guy who could pay people to do anything for him, but recognises this. He’s seen too many rich snobs amongst his parent’s friends; he doesn’t want to be that type of guy. He's used to people trying to use him for his money, so much so that these days he’s more amused by their attempts, and has been known to reward particularly inventive schemes. Still, he’s gotten rather good at seeing through the façade that people tend to put on around him, and can judge their underlying motives, if any. He just always tries to see the good in them when the money isn’t involved. Since he decided not to identify himself by his money, he spent a lot of time trying to figure out what did define him as an individual. He realised early that he’d never fit in with the stoner groups. He was ‘too straight edge’ for them. He developed a passion for reading, particularly Classical literature, and even tried to convince the schools drama club to put on a production of ‘Oedipus Rex’. He quickly discovered that he had little to no skill as an actor, despite the other students trying to keep him around for ‘funding purposes’, and put that project behind him, not wanting to be viewed as a joke, although he did continue his reading. At his parent’s prompting, he spent a lot of time playing badminton, and became very good, enough to play at national level for his age group. This gave him a ‘free pass’ to hang with the sports types, even if he was never quite comfortable around them. Eventually, his training and playing came to a halt when he shattered his right knee in a bad fall, and was told that any more strenuous activity could cause irreparable damage. This devastated him as he had found he enjoyed the sport more than he thought, and left him wondering how to keep up his fitness levels. Even now, he tends to limp, and requires a small knee brace when working for any length of time. Looking for a way to avoid sinking into a depression following his accident, he discovered God, and regularly attends church and GODSpeed meetings at the school, believing firmly in salvation for himself and others. As a result, he’s taken to using his wealth to help people; including starting a few charity drives for the homeless. He also finds that he likes the other people that attend, much more so than the rich friends he grew up amongst, who he suspects only appreciate him for the size of his parent’s bank account. His family is Republican, but while he doesn’t tend to spend a lot of time thinking about politics, he knows he’s not too happy with a lot of their views, and considers himself a Democrat. His parents, always doting to their only child, try and support him without fully understanding him. This combined with guilt over forcing him to take up badminton and the eventual accident, mean that they tend to spoil him. He used this to emotionally blackmail them into providing the funds for some minor cosmetic surgery, removing a mole from his neck, allowing him to wear more open necked clothes than he had previously. He knows that this is pretty much an open secret around the school, but still denies it, liking his ‘movie idol’ looks too much to admit how he achieved them. When pushed about it, he goes on the defensive, and refuses to give away anything, and may stop talking to the questioner for a few days. At school, he’s not exactly part of the popular crowd, even though he’d like to be. He does have a few close friends, mostly from GODSpeed, who think he can be overly vain on occasion, but humour him. His closest friend is Rachel Gettys, although he suspects that she may be looking for something more, and so he tries to avoid anything too romantic with her. His grades, whilst not spectacular, are solid enough that his parents approve and his teachers don’t hassle him. The majority of the student body, when they do think about him, regard him as a guy who you don’t mind having around, but wouldn’t seek out unless you needed something from him. A few girls have been interested enough to ask him out, but he hasn’t dated since his accident, believing that anyone asking him out is only doing it out of pity, and that there’s no girls in the school that he’s actually interested in. This has led to his recent realisation that he’s homosexual. He’s quite accepting about it, thinking that it makes sense of so much, why he never felt that he fit in and why he always wanted to spend time with the football players. He hasn’t told anybody about it yet, fearing their reaction, but is looking out to see if the right boy is at Bayview. That he doesn’t come across as homosexual makes this easy, as well as the assumption of most of the student body that he’s already dating Rachel. Advantages: Bobby is astute enough to be able to figure out a situation fairly easily and can get a good judge of people's character. He’s able to get along with just about anybody, which may make him less of a target. His acceptance of all that he has come up against so far show him to be fairly emotionally stable, so he is less likely to crack under the pressure of the game. Disadvantages: He tends to take himself too seriously, and could be hurt if somebody turns against him. His bad knee may make him a hindrance to other students, and certainly won’t help him at all. That he can’t act means that he has virtually no chance of bluffing his way out of any dubious situations. Designated Number: Male Student no. 26 --- Designated Weapon: Spraycan of Liquid Nitrogen Conclusion: I can't see B26 making it too far in the competition. He seems like a nice guy and a prettyboy which is a deadly combination! I can already picture him getting shot while trying to moisturize his face or something. To add insult to injury, his weapon won't do him much good... unless he wants to give someone frostbite, that is. The above biography is as written by Killer_Moth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Killer_Moth, SOTF_Help Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Spraycan of Liquid Nitrogen (assigned weapon) Allies: Charlotte Cave, Petrushka Ivanova, Brendan Wallace, Raymond Dawson, Neill Robertson, Sarah Tan, Rachel Gettys Enemies: Phillip Ward Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Robert, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *For the Kingdom, and the Power And Glory Are Yours *Looking for 'Company' *An Apple A Day *Courtyard Classics *Every Girl's Dream *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Where is my Mind? *Filling Prescriptions *Going Round in Circles *The Magi *Don't Fear the Reaper *Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly. *A Quick Break Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Robert Barron. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Seeing two of Killer_Moth's characters in a row here makes me feel kind of sad, because I remember what happened (he went inactive with both). He was one of V4's better, and often under-appreciated, writers. Robert was weaker than Quincy, but it was down to his plotline and supporting cast rather than him as a character. In fact, Bobby was cool because he was a Christian character in SOTF who practiced what he preached and was a legitimately great guy. God didn't tell him to kill in his sleep, and he could understand persecution because he knew if he ever came out more publicly he might face it. Really, Bobby was one of the most decent people in V4. The problem is, on island he didn't get much of a chance to show it. He stuck to a group that consisted mostly of characters who'd been fascinating in pregame but didn't get a chance to shine at all on the island. Worse, their activity was super minimal. Bobby, despite his strong character and good writing, barely got to do anything of influence. When he went inactive, he sat for two and a half months and nobody even tried to kill him. Basically, a really sad failure to live up to truly excellent potential. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students